terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike Gamey Gee
"It's me, Mike Gamey Gee!" ~ Mike's catchphrase. Mike Gamey Gee is a resident of the Aquaverse & a Super Battle Bros. participant. He is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Mike has light skin & brown hair, much like Owen Fall. Mike's main feature is his signature pair of blue rimmed goggles. History Nothing is known about Mike Gamey Gee's origin, other than the fact that he comes from the Aquaverse; a universe where every celestial body floats in an ever-expanding ocean of liquid dark matter. On July 22nd, 2017, he attended a Super Splash Bros. Tournament in celebration of Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda's birthday. This is when he signed up for the game, & would appear in future battles. On February 4th, 2018, Mike would attend another battle, this time on land, where he would fill in for a fellow Aquaversian, Frogman, since he was injured by Darth Vader's Force Choke. Mike would appear in the basement & interrupted a battle between Corn Man & ��eter ��riffin. Unfortunately, Corn Man one-shotted him with the throw of his corn & defeated him. ��eter loomed over him & taunted him, telling him to "FOLLOW FOR A FREE IPHONE 5." It is unknown if he fought anyone else after he regained consciousness, but if anyone, it could've been Rootin-Tootin Cowboy. From that day forward, Mike made it his goal to train harder & gain new abilities for his next fight. Mike would not return to the Terrachaoverse until May 6th, where yet another tournament was held at Dan's place. After Gralien Android Pilot Z3D fought the Corn Bros. to a stalemate, Dan allowed the combatants to swap out for other players if they so chose. Z3D decided to swap out for Mike, who took the copper baton & joined the fight. Lidman was also present, & he joined Mike as they would combat against Clyde & Legit Cuphead. The battle was intense; everyone got to show off their special powers & abilities for the Tallest's amusement. After a little while, a new challenger had approached; King DVD. After Mike announced his name several times in an annoying tone, Lidman urged him to be quiet. King DVD struck down everyone on the battlefield with his Disxlash Attack except for Lidman, who was able to hold him off for a good amount of time. After Clyde briefly regained consciousness to break King DVD's beam clash with Lidman, Mike also woke up & with the last of his strength, handed the baton to Lidman, hoping that someone else would catch it & end this fight once & for all. Fortunately, Z3D came back just in time & caught the baton. After a quick talk, Z3D handed the baton to the Homunculus, who was apparently so ugly & so terrifying that he scared King DVD away. Afterwards, Mike was transported back to the Aquaverse, where he had regained his health. Mike would reappear on June 24th, 2018. Dan was at a graduation party for one of his cousins next door during this as another tournament had commenced in his pool. During the event, Mike had become allies with an entity from the Dream Dimension named Ghoul. Since they both knew the Fusion Dance technique, it was only natural for them to find out how a fusion between them would work. Together they became Shadow Mike Gamey Gee & fought the likes of Shield Man, Claw-Machine Man, N00b-Ninja-Thing, Yeshman, the Clean Freak, & Mijit. On August 5th, a tournament was held at the Fall Residence, & Mike was one of the first attending it, facing off against Vacation Man. The two had a beam clash, & when it ended in a draw, Ghoul came out of the Dimenshed. Mike requested for his help, determining Vacation Man to be too strong to take on alone. Ghoul agreed & they fused to become Shadow Mike Gamey Gee, who fired a beam at Vacation Man, but his force field redirected it at Ah'n'gha'drn, who swam towards Shadow Mike & poisoned them, falling to the bottom of the pool. Shadow Mike would emerge to the surface not too long afterwards, as they witnessed Biggus Dickus VII battle against Noodle Man. Shadow Mike contemplated their strategy for this tournament, standing idly by as the other combatants duked it out. After remaining underwater for a while, Shadow Mike came up with a strategy by clouding everyone's vision underwater. Using their umbrakinesis, they turned the water black in a technique they call Blackwater. This would disorient some of the combatants, & after Vacation Man was defeated & some of the others left, Shadow Mike split apart back into Mike & Ghoul, who went their separate ways, taking the victory with them. Mike would return alongside Stupid Handy Mandy at the Ledda Residence on February 3rd, 2019. After introducing themselves to Meme Man at yet another tournament, they went downstairs to find who they thought was Zerd Rathorn, but upon further inspection, Mike deduced that it was an impostor. This Yellow Dozer lashed out & clawed at Handy Mandy, prompting Mike to fire his lazer vision at the doppelganger. But Yellow Dozer blocked his beams with his claw shields & head-butted him. Mandy saved him & defeated Yellow Dozer with Aquabomination's help. Mike would get back up & walked with Mandy to the back of the basement, where Electric Man warned them about a monster named Jilarji, who chased them down to the other end of the basement. Both Mike & Mandy's attacks were useless on the undead ape, who was about to defeat them in mere seconds had it not been for Electric Man intervening. They both saw an opening & took the chance to escape, refueling upstairs with some Bepis & Sproot. On July 4th, Mike would return once again, fighting against Radiant Man in yet another tournament held at the Fall Residence. Other combatants in that tournament included Imhotep & the Mad Artist. Mike & Radiant Man apparently have some history together, as they've fought each other before. Radiant Man noted that Mike seemed stronger than he last remembered. During the battle, Pepsi Man came out of nowhere & turned all the water in the pool into Pepsi. While the others showed varying levels of concern, Mike dived right in to get a taste, but when he rose to the surface, he said that the soda was flat. It is unknown if there were any winners at this tournament concerning these 5 combatants. MORE TO BE ADDED SOON(ISH) Currently, Mike Gamey Gee resides peacefully at home in the Aquaverse. Personality Mike is a usually friendly guy, & keeps a positive mood when in battle. Even when facing off against eldritch beings like Cthulhu, he maintains his goofy aura. To others, however, his behavior can be considered to be quite annoying. He is most notably known for "saying his name real good", which he considers a talent, not unlike Fred Fredburger from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. He does this because he likes the sound of his name; it has a nice ring to him. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Superhuman Strength: Mike has gained formidable strength since his first appearance in Super Battle Bros: THIS SUNDAY NIGHT. He is capable of delivering a pretty strong punch, & can wrestle with Radiant Man for short periods of time. His maximum strength is unknown. * North Star Punch: By combining his strength & speed, Mike has mastered the ability of the North Star Punch, in which he can repeatedly punch at incredible speeds. Superhuman Speed: Ever since THIS SUNDAY NIGHT, Mike has heightened his ability to move much faster than an ordinary Human. He is capable of dodging bullets, as well as having quick reflexes shown in his fights with Legit Cuphead & Clyde. His maximum speed is unknown. Invulnerability: Mike is quite durable; seemingly bulletproof. He was able to withstand Vacation Man's Lackadaisical Beams, recover from Ah'n'gha'drn's poison, & slightly regain consciousness after King DVD used his Disxlash attack on him. His maximum durability is unknown. Stealth: Mike is known for his incredible stealth, able to move undetected & unheard by his opponents. Special Powers Namesake: For some reason, Mike Gamey Gee really likes to say his name. By doing so, he maintains an odd aura that fuels his powers. Lazer Vision: Mike can shoot blue lazer beams from his eyes. Aquakinesis: As an Aquaversian, Mike can manipulate the element of water to an extent. Gas Attack: Mike has the unique ability to expel a (possibly toxic) white gas from his nostrils. It is unknown what the effects of this gas are, since he's never got the chance to use this attack correctly. Fusion: Mike is capable of fusing with another being (via Fusion Dance) to become something more powerful. He has fused with Ghoul more than once, & upon doing so they become Shadow Mike Gamey Gee. Equipment Goggles: Mike is always seen wearing a pair of swimming goggles, which serve as a breathing apparatus designed for underwater travel, as well as an ocular shield against vision-based attacks. The lenses for the goggles retract whenever he activates his Lazer Vision. Water Gun: Mike once used a cylindrical pressurized water gun against Claw Machine Man. However, it's pressure wasn't enough to harm him. Weaknesses Mike's only weakness is if he is dealt enough damage to his head. Upon doing so, he will immediately collapse. Fortunately for him, it won't be too long before he regains consciousness. Also, his Gas Attack cannot work if he is still wearing his goggles. If he tries this, it'll be a major issue for him since he cannot see properly. However, he isn't exactly that smart & will try it anyway. This is how he was easily defeated by Jilarji. Trivia To be added Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:True Neutral Category:Superhumans Category:Aquaversians Category:Extradimensionals Category:Male Category:Weirdos Category:SBB Participants